


Leftovers

by meier



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meier/pseuds/meier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny watches Laura's videos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leftovers

       Danny sat on her bed with her knees pulled up to her chest as she watched Laura’s smiling face move across her screen. There was a burning

in her chest, spreading ever so slowly down towards her stomach, that hadn’t left her since the day she and Laura fought. The thing about getting

rejected was that you instantly became someone else’s leftovers, their forgotten would haves, could haves, and should haves. She was simply

Laura’s leftovers. What got to her the most was that she had fucked everything over before they could have been anything. She hadn’t gotten to

kiss Laura or hold her close, to feel the rise and fall of her chest and the beat of her heart. Danny had seen Laura pushing her away, but had

ignored every sign to change her ways. She only wanted to protect Laura. Especially at a place like Silas where everything was tooth, fang, and

fighting for your life. Her eyes focused in again on the biting glow of the screen in her dark room and she pushed her glasses up her nose.

       Then, she saw two forms moving together. Hands on waists, hips together, and fingers intertwined. All soft smiles and knowing gazes.

Everything she wanted. The acidic burn rushed through Danny’s abdomen and rose to her throat, causing her to lurch to the bathroom. Her knees

slammed painfully into the tile and she heaved over the toilet. Leftovers. Her throat burned as if Carmilla’s hand was still there, taking away

everything she had. Her stomach stopped churning and she sat with her back against the wall. Her head leaned against the cool wallpaper and she

closed her eyes. She wouldn’t be hurt by this. She was more than this. She was better, stronger, and most of all, _human_.

She wasn’t anyone’s leftovers.


End file.
